


Legend of the Chosen One

by the_loststone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Padme, Mortis - Freeform, Star Wars Comics, adaptable sith, adorable screaming puppy, anakin is a trash panda, anakin is the chosen one, and a drink, dramatic af, he will bring balance to the force, just something that's been in my head for a while, legends and canon, more people to come, obi-wan needs a vacation, out of date jedi order, sorry - Freeform, super sporadic updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_loststone/pseuds/the_loststone
Summary: Tatooine’s twin suns rose, and with them, the Force sang a soft tune. It welcomed the birth of its son. The child was met with an orchestra of voices joyfully singing in harmony.





	1. Chapter 1

Tatooine’s twin suns rose, and with them, the Force sang a soft tune. It welcomed the birth of its son. The child was met with an orchestra of voices joyfully singing in harmony. A melodic tune that drowned out the mother’s wails of anguish as the boy entered the world. The boy cries soften as he feels for the first time, the comforting embrace of the force.

—

The Jedi and the Sith alike would one day wonder why the child of the force was created then. The Jedi’s prophecy foresaw a child that would bring balance to the force, yet did not consider what the balance would look like. The Sith’s prophecy spoke of a child that would destroy the old order and bring a new era of darkness to the galaxy.

Neither were correct.

The force was neither light, nor was it dark. Inside the child, the force was simply as it was, but the child understood it like a melody. He heard it most clearly when his mother would hum quietly to him before he slept. He heard the soft notes as his mother held him close. He heard high melodies of outrage when his masters beat his mother. He heard the low notes of darkness and felt them wrap around him as he was dealt the same.

When mother and son were sold to Watto, the child heard it in the roar of engines, he tasted in the oil, he saw it the movement of the joints. The force invaded all his sense.

At night, the force would give him visions. Visions of the past; of empires ruled by force wielders, of great feats achieved by Jedi and Sith alike. Visions of the future; of the possible great and terrible things he would do, of the possible legacy he would create. Some would be visions of the present, of children playing by a lake in a beautiful planet, of the terror of slaves toiling everyday, of peace in a hall full of fountains.

These visions taught Anakin who he is and who he can become.

That he was created by the Force, that he was an entity of the Living Force.

The force was conflict, the force was peace, the force was him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire scares him. At night, he’d wake up sweating, feeling the burn of his skin being melted off. He’ll wake still hearing the loud breathing of a respirator and he’ll turn to look behind him to only see his shadow. He’d remember the echos of a tragic goodbye as he’s left on the lava shores to burn. Anakin cries. His mother wraps him in her embrace and he’ll drown himself in her love. Drowning, he was sure, was much better than burning. It was just a dream, he thinks. It won’t happen. But the feeling won’t leave him. These visions never leave him.

—

Watto’s voice broke him from his concentration on the droid part.

"Let me take you out back."

The toydarian was followed by a tall human man with long hair who left astromech and his companions behind. The younger caught his attention immediately. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. A faint sound of laughter like chiming bells echoed around him, and he almost felt a warm breeze and smell of what he thought could only be an ocean.

"Are you an angel?" he blurted out.

The angel turned to him, and he knew that yes, this was an angel. No other being in the galaxy could be so beautiful.

"What?"

"An angel. They live on the moons of Iego. I heard space pirates talk about it. They’re the most beautiful beings in the entire galaxy."

"You’re a funny little boy."

It prickled at him. She shouldn’t think he’s a little boy. He’s a man! A fierce warrior! A child of the force itself. Couldn’t she tell?

"I’m not little!" he exclaimed pathetically, his voice high.

“My apologies.” she blushed beautifully, a small smile spread on her face. 

“It’s alright.” he didn’t want her to be embarrassed. “I suppose I am small-ish. It makes me great for podracing. I’m the only human who can do it!” he boasted. 

“What’s pod racing?”

“It’s the fastest sport in all the galaxy. My master has been entering me into them since I was five.”

“You’re a slave.” the angel was clearly shocked, but it didn’t stop the prickle of irritation at being called a slave.

“I’m a person!” 

“I’m sorry. This is just such a different world from mine. I didn’t mean to offend you.”she was clearly upset at having insulted him, and he didn’t want her to cry… angels shouldn’t cry.

“It’s fine. It’s pretty obvious you’re offworlders. You’re too clean.” He giggled at the last part to make sure she knew all was forgiven. He was rewarded with another small smile.

“My name’s Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.” He reached out a hand to shake and began pulling it back when he saw it was covered in grease. But the angel didn’t seem to mind, and grabbed his hand to shake.

“Padme.” Her name curled around him. Holding her hand, he had a quick vision of two people holding hands standing outside by a great body of water. 

A loud clang pulled him from his vision. The funny looking being that had accompanied her and the older man had knocked over some parts and was having trouble grabbing a leaping droid while the astromech chastised him. 

While part of him acknowledged what the vision showed him, he decided to unpack it later, and simply smiled at her, letting her hand go and getting back to work. 

“Hit it on the nose.” he told the clumsy being. 

Before Anakin could continue talking to Padme, Watto returned with the older man. It didn’t look like either had gotten what they wanted. 

“It was nice to meet you Anakin.” Padme said as she began following the man out with her companions. 

“It was nice to meet you too.” he called out after her. Though he knew that would not be the last time they met. 

Watto grunted. “Finish cleaning this up, then you can go home.”

“Yippie!!”

—

“That boy in there. He’s a slave.”

“Yes. I noticed as well.” 

“I don’t understand. Slavery is illegal.” Padme was frustrated. First the injustice on her home planet and now seeing slavery on a planet so close to her own. Is this the fate of her people?

“The Republic outlaws slavery, it’s true. However there isn’t much they can do on outer-rim planets like this one. These planets are ruled by the Hutts. Illegal activity is commonplace around here.” The Jedi replied solemnly.

“It’s not right.” Padme argued heatedly.

“It’s not. You are right. But there is little we can do about it presently.” Qui-gon sighed. “Let’s keep going. We should head back before it gets dark.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Living Force and the Cosmic Force coexisted inside Anakin. He was a well of both. He was raised of pain and punishment. Of the whispers of suffering in the merciless sand and heat. Condemned at birth to a life of brutality. Raised in oppression and despair. It is no wonder that when he’s truly at peace is when there is a fight to be had.

—

Anakin’s walk home was distracted by Sebula. Normally, Anakin would walk past, not eager to get between another of Sebula and his victim when they generally turn out to be a terrible as him. But this time, Anakin recognized the blue astromech and the funny looking being getting pushed around. They were the ones from the shop, and sure enough, Padme and the old man were approaching the scene as well.

Outsiders never did well in Mos Espa; too noticeable, too foreign, too loud. Unfortunately, Anakin would have to be the one to help them, as no one else would.

His interference was short, backtalking the Dug and trading insults about the coming Bonta race. Anakin made sure to get the last word before Sebula sauntered off. Part of him knew he was going to pay for it, Sebula didn't make threats unless he could live up to them. When he turned back to the creature, Padme had helped him to his feet.

"You should be careful around here. Sebula not someone to get into a fight with."

"You didn’t seem to have a problem dealing with him." The old man said, almost praisingly, though at the same time not. Anakin wasn’t sure.

"Yeah, well then he’d have to pay for me… and he doesn’t think I’m worth that." Anakin stated bitterly.

"Well, we thank you for your help. We are quite lost, do you know of any other mechanic shops in the area."

"None that have a nubian part. Watto wasn’t lying. Besides, no one on Tatooine takes Republic credits." Anakin had overheard Watto complaining about outsiders; they were looking for a hyperdrive, and would have to come back since Watto was the only one who could help them.

"That is a problem." The old man’s voice had dropped in resignation.

As they past the street vendors, Jira, a grandmother of the quarter warned Anakin of the coming sandstorm.

"We’d better head back to the ship."

"You’ll never make it in time." Anakin warned. "Sandstorms pick up quickly. You can come stay with me and my mom until it dies down." he invited them, motioning for them to follow him rather than get lost and die in the sandstorm. Even if the old man was a Jedi, as Anakin suspected, sandstorms were dangerous and it was better to be safe than dead.

Arriving at the slave quarters just as the waves of sand began coming in, Anakin ushered them all inside, calling for his mother that they had guests.

Shmi greeted Anakin’s guests kindly, inviting them to sit and rest from their travels.

Introductions were made, and Anakin learned that Padme’s traveling companions were named Mister Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and R2D2. The conversation was pleasant as his mother offered their guests some of the little that they had to eat. He found out that they were on their way from Naboo to the Core Capital of Coruscant when their ship’s hyperdrive malfunctioned.

They were talking about podracing when Qui-Gon Jinn finally brought up Jedi. 

“You’re a Jedi.” Anakin blurted. “Will you free us?” Isn’t that what Jedi did? Save people. Who needed more saving than slaves? 

“Anakin…” his mother softly admonished. However, he heard the subtle yearning in her voice as well. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t. It is not my mission.” Qui Gon expressed sadly. “It’s our priority to fix our ship. We must get back to Coruscant befoer it’s too late. I’m very sorry.”

Shmi accepted his apology before her son could express his disappointment. She understood. It was foolish to hope on anyone to save them. But she had hoped, for Anakin at least. With his constant dreams about laser swords, and sometimes being able to dream the future, she knew his destiny lied beyond Tatooine. 

“Do you know of any way that we could acquire the part that we need.” The little handmaiden who had caught her son’s eye asked. 

“Unfortunately, without anything of value I doubt you could get Watto to make a deal. Unless you want to try a hand at gambling. It’s a favorite passtime around here.”

“The Bonta Eve is this tomorrow!” Anakin spoke up. “You could enter my pod! I’ve been repairing it, it should be ready to go!”

“No Anakin. You know how I hate watching you in those races. Be grateful that Watto hasn’t seen fit to make you race this round.” Shmi scolded. Their guests stayed silent, though she was aware that the old man was interested. 

“Please Mom! You always say that the worst thing about the galaxy is that no one helps anyone. Please, I know I can win!” he added in a softer voice, meant only for her but she didn’t doubt that the others heard it too. “I saw it.”

Shmi hesitated. She couldn’t deny that her son was gifted. Whether it was Jedi skills or if he was lucky, she supposed it didn’t matter if it was the gods who blessed him. Her son was a miracle. She finally nodded in assent causing Anakin to beam. 

"I’ll go check on my pod! Lemme wake up 3PO!” He clung to Padme’s hand and dragged her along with him. The Gungan and droid followed behind them. 

Qui Gon smiled slightly. “Your son is very energetic.” he continued more seriously. “Thank you.”

“He’s right. Even if you cannot help us, that does not mean we should deny you help.”

Qui Gon could not contain the slight feeling of guilt before he let it go to the Force. As Shmi walked away, following the others, a part of him resolved that if could not help them now, then one day he would return and repay them for this kindness. 

—

Winning the race happened exactly as he dreamed it would. He knew every turn, every bump, every sleamo that would try to get in his way. He listened to the Force and he past them all by. Crashing Sebula’s pod was probably one his happiest moments, that was, until learning he was free. 

He was free. 

Free. 

Such a small word and it had so much meaning. The implant was removed. Everything was happening in a blur. All he could think was that he was free. 

No more working until he passed out. No more beatings when he made mistakes. No more auctions that threatened to separate him from his mother.

His mother.

Mom.

“What about you?” he asked, his voice was tiny and he felt the answer before she said it. 

“I’m sorry Ani.”

“No! That’s not fair. We’re supposed to be together.” Tears clouded his vision, he felt like he was choking with a ball stuck in his throat.

“Oh Ani, it’s alright. Hush my darling.” His mother embraced him, but it didn’t feel like coming home, it felt like he was saying goodbye. 

“No.” he moaned, “Maybe…maybe I could give you my freedom —“

“NO!” his mother shot down quickly. “No, you leave this place Ani. You must leave. You have a destiny beyond this place and you know it. My place is here, but you… you belong to the stars.”

“Will I ever see you again?” he cried. 

“What does your heart tell you.” 

Yes, the Force whispered sadly when he asked. It confused him, the somber tone of the force, but he answered his mother anyway. “Yes… I guess.”

“Then we will.” His mother looked at him sadly, before pulling him back into her arms. They stayed that way for a while. He could feel her tears falling onto his head, and his own wetting her shirt. He never knew he had so many tears. He was sure he didn’t drink enough for there to be this many. Finally, his mother pulled him back and gently pushed him towards Mister Qui-Gon. 

“Go on now.”

“I’ll come back for you.” He promised.

“I love you Ani” his mother responded.

“I love you too.” And he turned towards Qui-Gon, and towards his future.

—

Anakin looked back twice, and Shmi was still standing there, watching her son go. 

Qui-Gon gently pushed him in front of him, and together they walked away. It was only then that Shmi collapsed onto the ground and shook with sobs. 

Relief mixed with grief. 

Her son was free. 

Her heart was free. 

And that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things basically progressed the way they did in the movies. Just skipped a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all things that sound familiar are from the Phantom Menace. I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.

Qui Gon followed his companions at a close distance. The young Queen and her Gungan escort were far ahead, having already made it to the ship as Qui Gon waited for Anakin to say his goodbyes. He felt the young child’s grief in the force keenly. The boy didn’t want to leave his mother, part of him still wishing to run back to her. Though he wouldn’t. He wanted his freedom as well, and he knew the best way to help his mother was to one day free her himself.

The boy was powerful. He knew that the second he met him. The child was like a beacon in the force, though he didn’t know how strong until he had Obi-Wan check his midichlorian. Initially, what he thought was a strong presence in a sea of weak sentient beings ended up being one of the strongest force presences in recorded history. Yoda didn’t have a count that high. And while Qui Gon knew that talent in the force was largely dependent on self-discipline and knowledge of its nature, the boy had more potential than anyone else. His mother had insinuated that the child may have been conceived by the Force, making Qui-Gon think of a prophecy forgotten by many.

But why? The question running through his mind as he followed the boy to the ship. Why now? The Force answered with an alarming cry.

"Down Anakin!" Qui Gon yelled as he felt the danger. The boy dropped just as he said it. A speeder rushed past them and swerved coming towards them again.

"Run towards the ship, tell them to take off!" He instructed Anakin as he ignited his blade. A blue beam of light erupted was answered by a Zabrak jumping off the speeder and running towards him.

Suddenly a red blade clashed with his own.

The duel commenced. Qui Gon’s shock putting him on the defensive. The Zabrak was strong and was gaining on him. The older Jedi was at a disadvantage.

Thankfully, the Nubian vessel arrived to his rescue just as the Zabrak pressed forward. Qui Gon jumped onto the ship and they blasted away, leaving the Zabrak on the dust ball planet.

—

Anakin ran onto the ship yelling at them to take off. He ran to the cockpit continuing to yell until Padme came and calmed him down. They waited for Qui Gon to jump onto the ship before taking off. Qui Gon was out of breath when he collapsed onto the ship. A younger man helped him to a sitting position.

Anakin crouched next to them, a bit self-conscious. He’d never been on a ship before, and now that the danger had passed, he was aware of how shiny everything was.

"What was that?" the young man asked.

Power, the force answered. Danger. Hunger. Want. Passion.

Anakin shook himself to concentrate as Qui-Gon answered. "I don’t know. But whatever it was, it was strong."

Qui Gon dusted himself off and sat up straighter, examining the two boys in front of him. "Allow me to make introductions. Anakin, this is my padawan learner Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, meet Anakin Skywalker."

"It’s nice to meet you." Anakin said with more confidence than he was feeling.

"Pleasure." Obi Wan and his master could both feel the boy's anxiety, and attempted to diffuse it with a welcoming presence.

Their hands shook and the Force reached out to Anakin. A bittersweet song echoed around him, and Anakin wanted to cry. The song was sad and all he really wanted was his mom to wrap him up in a warm hug and hold him until he was happy again.

But his mom was left on the planet below with the monster that attacked Qui Gon and he was on a ship in outerspace. And it was cold. Everything was so cold as they exited atmosphere.

Everyone had separated off into different areas of the ship. Qui Gon smiled at him and said he needed to lie down and meditate and that Anakin should make himself comfortable. Obi Wan had followed him away, and Anakin didn’t know what to do to make himself comfortable in such a cold place. He curled himself into a ball on the bench in the common area and huddled into himself.

He pulled out the Japor Snipet he had carved out the night before his race. He wanted to give it to Padme, so she’d have something to protect her and to remind her of him.

As though his thoughts had summoned her, Padme entered, though she didn’t see him immediately. Instead she went towards the message board where an old man said something about people dying and the queen needing to contact them. Padme shoulders hunched, as though she carried the weight of a world.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she finally saw him.

"It’s cold." was all he could say. His lips trembled, and he wanted to cry. Not just because of the cold, and his mother, but also because Padme seemed so sad.

Padme went to him with a blanket, wrapping it around him. "You come from a warm planet, Ani. A little too warm for my taste…" she teased. "Space is cold. It’ll take some getting used to."

"You’re sad." he curled himself tighter in a ball, making sure the blanket covered all of him.

Padme hesitated, unsure how to make him understand. "The queen is worried. Our planet is in trouble. Our people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, if not… I’m not sure what’ll happen."

"I’ll help you." Anakin said hopefully, "I’ll fight them off for you."

"That’s very sweet of you Ani. I hope it won’t come to that though."

"Wait." He carefully pulled out the Japor Snipet from his caccoon and held it out to her, suddenly shy. "I made this for you."

Padme took the token carefully. She admired the childish markings that meant runes. He explained the runes for protection and good fortune.

"It’ll keep you safe… and it’s something to remember me by." he could feel himself blush and tried to hide his face with the blanket.

"Thank you Anakin. It’s beautiful. I’ll treasure it always."Padme delicately put her hand on his shoulder. "But I don’t need this to remember you by. Many things will change when we get to the capital Ani, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too, Padme. Always."

—

Arriving on Coruscant was overwhelming for Anakin. The boy’s emotions could be felt through the force like a wave. His anxiety and fear mixed with excitement was felt by every force sensitive in close proximity. 

They met with the Chancellor and Senator Palpatine on the landing platform. Anakin following the Queen and her handmaidens tried to pay attention to what they were saying but grew bored. A nudge from the force pulled his attention away from staring at Padme to looking at the Senator. 

Shadow, the Force whispered to him. 

The image of a hooded figure filled his vision. It was threatening, but in an odd way, welcoming as well. Like an enemy and an ally. A master, but he didn’t know what type; a teacher or a slaver, or both?

The vision flew away as they walked towards the speeders. Anakin looked back, Mister Qui Gon and Obi Wan stayed behind with the Chancellor. He began walking back towards them when Padme called for him. Qui Gon waved him away and so he followed the Angel. 

—

Obi Wan stood behind his master in the council chamber. The twelve masters surrounding them listened to Master Qui Gon’s report of their journey since leaving Naboo. When he informed them of the Zabrak that he had encountered as they were leaving Tatooine. 

“He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith lord.”

“Impossible.” Master Mundi immediately denied. “The Sith have been extinct for nearly a millenium.”

“I... do not believe that the Sith could have returned without us knowing.” Master Windu agreed.

“Ahh… hard to see, the darkside is.” Yoda informed them gently.

“We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker.”

Obi Wan sensed that they did not completely believe his master’s conclusion about the Sith lord. But Obi Wan wasn’t worried. If it was a Sith, the Jedi had pushed them back once, they could do it again. 

“May the Force be with you.” They dismissed them, Obi Wan and Qui Gon both bowing before the wise masters. 

“Master Qui Gon, more to say have you?” Master Yoda asked causing Obi Wan to look behind him and see his master was not following him out the council chambers.

“With your permission my masters.” he bowed slightly, “I have encountered a vergence in the Force.”

Oh, the boy… Obi Wan thought. He had almost forgotten.

“A vergence, you say…"Master Yoda prompted.

“Located around a person?” Master Windu asked. The Master was known for his skill in finding shatterpoints. The child would be of interest to him.

“A boy.” Master Jinn responded. “With cells of the highest concentration of midiclorians I’ve ever seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by them.”

That was new information to Obi Wan. Apparently it was of interest to the other masters in the room as well, as the words caused a subtle shift in the Force, as though the masters were paying greater attention now than about the news of the Sith.

“You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it’s this boy?”

A prophecy? Obi Wan thought interested. 

“I don’t presume to —“

“But you do,” interrupted Master Yoda. “Revealed you opinion is.”

Master Qui Gon said nothing to deny the accusation. He did believe the boy was the Chosen One. 

“I request the boy be tested Master.” He said firmly. 

“Oh… trained as a Jedi, you request for him, hmmm”

“Finding him was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that.” Master Qui Gon had always been a Maverick to the other Jedi. One who followed the Living Force religiously, making it, as his Padawan, difficult to keep up at times. 

The masters hesitated before accepting. 

“Bring the boy before us then.”

Qui Gon bowed respectfully before he turned back towards his Padawan, and the two left the chambers.

—

A ship, the force whispered to him. “A ship.” he tolled the little green troll.

A cup, “A cup” 

Another ship, the force almost yawned. “A ship”

A speeder, “A speeder.”

Intense guy put the datapad down and nodded to the troll. Finally, that was boring. To think, he could have been hanging out with Padme instead. 

“Hmm…how feel you?” The troll asked. 

He thought answering bored would be incorrect so he went with his second answer, “Cold, sir” he added the honorific, remembering that these beings would decide whether or not he would become a Jedi. The thought made his anxiety rise back up.

“Afraid, are you?” The troll must have picked up his nervousness, but he denied it anyway. “No sir.”

“See through you, we can.” 

“Be mindful of your feelings.” Intense man chimed in.

“Your thoughts dwell on your mother” forehead guy said.

“I miss her.” I’m worried that now that she’s alone, Watto will sell her. Or that she’ll get sick from dehydration, or hunger if Watto can’t feed her now that I'm not in the shop to help. 

“Hmm… Afraid to lose her, I think. hmm…” 

“What does that got to do with anything.” he was defensive; so what if he missed his mother. 

“Everything!” the troll said firmly. “Fear is the path to the darkside.” he said the last word as though it were worse than death itself. “Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering…"

That sounded stupid. He was allowed to miss her. No one can take away your feelings. No one could make you ashamed of your feelings. … But still, there was a part of him that felt an icy shiver down his back at the old trolls words.

“I sense much fear in you…” the troll concluded sadly.

The force wrapped itself around him. As Anakin looked around him at the judgmental eyes of the room, he felt fear. His own was there, but with it was the fear of those in this room. And Anakin knew. They looked at him and feared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there are things that sound familiar, it's probably because they are. Taken from Phantom Menace, and also a little part (you'll know if you've read it) taken from the novelization of Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover (one of the best books ever, recently read it, loved it)  
> Remember, Star Wars is (now Disney) George Lucas'. I don't own any characters:D

Qui Gon and Obi Wan met Anakin outside the council chambers. He had been waiting there for hours while the masters talked after they excused him from his tests. He kept projecting his boredom in the Force so that they would finally finish up, but it seemed that only made them take longer.

When Obi Wan and Qui Gon came he had a little more fun. The two Jedi had begun passing a ball to each other using the force, instructing Anakin how they did it. Anakin focused on the force as the ball moved through the air, feeling the force around the ball and within it. He was almost ready to reach and bring it towards him when the council chambers finally opened allowing them to enter.

Again, as they stood in the center of the room surrounded by masters, Anakin wrapped himself in the Force, taking as much comfort as he could in it’s embrace.

"The force is strong with him." the masters told Qui-Gon.

"He is to be trained then." Qui Gon said satisfied. Anakin felt a jolt of joy, already imagining himself becoming a Jedi, and one day saving his mother, and going off to free all the slaves —

"No." What? "He will not be trained."

Anakin was not the only one shocked by this announcement.

"No?" Qui Gon could hardly believe it. What did they expect was to happen to the boy? He was too powerful to be left outside the order. And with the Sith reappearance, it would only be a matter of time before they too found the boy and trained him. Did they not see that this was the Chosen One? Were they ignorant to the Will of the Force? Did they not feel the boys potential. Even now, Qui Gon could feel the boy’s grip on the force, and how the force clutched the child back.

"The boy is too old." Was all the explanation Master Windu offered.

"He IS the Chosen One. You must see it!" Has the council gone blind?

"Clouded, this boy’s future is." Yoda said. Qui Gon scoffed internally. They should be focusing on the here and now, not looking towards the future.

"I will train him then!" he stated. If the council was too blind to see that this was the will of the Force that the child be trained, then he will take matters into his own hands. He felt a tinge of guilt when he felt Obi Wan’s shock in the Force, but he would explain his decision to his Padawan later.

"I will take Anakin as my Padawan learner." he put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, hoping to offer some comfort as he could feel the child’s emotions tightly winding through him, caged by sheer will, rather than allowing his emotions to be let go into the force. The child would need much training.

"An apprentice you have, Qui Gon. Impossible to take on a second." Yoda reprimanded.

"The code forbids it."

"Obi Wan is ready." Qui Gon countered, though part of him ached, he knew that it was true. Obi Wan still had much to learn, but nothing that experience wouldn’t teach him. Qui Gon had taught the boy all he could.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi Won stepped forward.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready." Yoda stated firmly.

"He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the living force, but he is ready. There is nothing more that he can learn from me." Qui Gon said. He sent the truth of his words to his padawan, but Obi Wan closed himself off. The boy would not forgive him for setting him aside for some time, at least until Qui Gon could explain himself.

Yoda sighed, "Young Skywalker’s fate will be decided at a later time."

"Now is not the time for this." Windu agreed. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the conflict."

"And draw out the Queen’s attacker." Master Mundi said, refering to the Zabrak.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior." Windu ordered. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda dismissed them.

The three bowed and left the chamber. Collectively, the masters breathed a sigh of relief as the child left the room. They had felt the swirls of emotions through the force. And how the Force answered the child eagerly, reaching every master in the council, surrounding them until it was nearly stifling. The child was strong. The child was dangerous.

—

Qui Gon and Obi Wan escorted Anakin to the Queen’s quarters where she was preparing to depart back for Naboo. They left him there with the handmaidens and promising to meet him at the ship.

Together, Master and Padawan walked to the hanger. The silence between them saying more than words could.

Finally Qui Gon broke the silence.

"It was not my intention to put you aside Obi Wan. I meant what I said. You are ready for the trials."

"It’s fine Master, I understand."

"I do not think you do young one." Qui Gon stopped Obi Wan with a hand on his shoulder. "I know that we did not have the best start. It was my fault. After Xanatos, I was unwilling to teach again. I feared that I would fail another child. But you, Obi Wan, have been the best pupil a teacher could ask for."

Obi Wan felt the truth of the statement, and understood the sentiment behind it.

"Thank you Master." he felt honored, but it did not wipe away the hurt completely.

"You are ready Obi Wan. But if I could, I would go on to teach you for many more years."

"Then why defy the council." Obi Wan asked.

"The boy must be trained Obi wan. I feel it in the Force. The Force put us on this path to meet the boy. I know it without a doubt. He is the Chosen One. He must be trained."

"But if the council —"

"I feel that it will be a long time before you truly understand, my young apprentice, that the council does not know everything."

"Master." Obi Wan sighed, exasperated. His masters unwillingness to listen to the council and the code was one of the most frustrating things about him.

"I just want you to understand Obi Wan. My decision to train the boy in no way relates to my appreciation for you. I know that the council will soon allow you to take the trials. And in time, Obi Wan, I have faith that you will be a greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."

"Thank you, my Master." Obi Wan was stunned by the speech, grateful for his master’s confidence in him. He bowed respectfully, and was surprised when Qui Gon bowed in return.

The two continued towards the hanger, preparing for the journey ahead.

—

Anakin’s life had become such an adventure. He found out Padme was a Queen, he stormed the Theed palace with her, her guards and the Jedi, and now he was flying through space with R2D2 blasting droids.

R2 turned off autopilot, expecting Anakin to turn back, but Ani was having too much fun. Anyway, Qui Gon told him to stay in the fighter, he didn’t say anything about taking part in a space battle, so it wasn’t like Anakin was breaking any rules.

His instincts took over, and he flew towards the droid control ship, R2 blasting droids while Anakin avoided crashing them.

With three droids tailing them, Anakin decided it was time for some professional maneuvering.

"I’ll try spinning! That’s a good trick!"

R2 beeped frantically when a blaster shot went over his head.

"I know we’re in trouble! Just hang on."

A hit caused them to go swerving into the droid control ship, Anakin taking back control leading them to the heart of the ship, where the main power driver was.

"I’m trying to stop! Wait!"

The fighter came to a bumpy halt, skidding across the platform of the droid ship.

Their fighter was overheated, but Anakin could do much about it with the battle droids coming towards him with blasters.

"This is not good."

R2 beeped, accessing the cooling to turn the ship back up, returning power. Anakin quickly turned their shields on to block the oncoming array of blaster shots.

He shot blasts back at the droids, shooting out two canon blasters. Unfortunately they completely missed the droids that Anakin had intended them for. Luckily though, they went straight into the main power reactor, blowing up the central structure of the ship.

"Oops." R2 beeped out a warning. "Yeah, let’s get out of here."

They quickly took off, exiting the the main hull of the ship just as the platform began blowing up behind them.

Anakin and R2 were greeted by the cheers of fighter pilots when they landed back in the hanger on Naboo. But through the haze of celebration, Anakin saw Obi Wan. The Padawan was leaning heavily on the wall, looking as though he would collapse. Medics surrounded him, and a gurney was laid out blanketing the figure on it. Anakin stepped forward, almost to go to them, but stopped.

Where was mister Qui Gon? he asked the Force.

The Force’s response was to wrap him up and sing softly to him. It was the same song his mother sang to him when Kitser’s brother died, the same song hummed when preparing the dead slaves for their final passage to freedom. "For in death is when we are truly free." Grandmother Jira would say.

But Qui Gon was a Jedi.

All things die, little one. The force whispered. Even stars burn out.

—

The funeral for Master Qui Gon was a private affair. Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu arrived with the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine to attend the event. The Queen payed tribute to the Master that acted as her guard during the invasion along with her handmaidens. All throughout the ceremony, Obi Wan stood silently in front of the pyre, watching his Master burn. 

Regret filled Obi Wan, and he worked hard to let go of the emotion into the force, to focus not on the what-ifs: the What if he had been just slightly faster and made it past the shields to help his master fight the Zabrak. What if they had moved away from the hanger and towards the courtyard. What if he hadn’t be forced to stand there and watch as his master was murdered by the Sith. 

Obi Wan kept his bond open with the Force, release all his grief and anger at the loss of his parental figure into the Force. He reminded himself there was no death, there was only the force. Those who leave the physical plane are one with the light of the force. At peace. Resting. 

Little hiccuping sobs brought the newly knighted Jedi's attention to the young boy beside him. Anakin’s grief could not rival his own, but the boy’s sadness washed over all who were present. Obi Wan supposed the loss of the man who freed him would be quite traumatizing. Qui Gon and Anakin had already established some form of a bond, added with Qui Gon’s promise to train the boy as a Jedi. 

It was another thing to focus on. How to train this child? The child was meant to be Qui Gon’s padawan. It required stating that training the child was his master’s dying wish for the council to approve taking Anakin as a padawan, though they firmly disapproved. But Obi Wan promised. Even though he had no idea what to do with the boy, or how he was supposed to teach him. This child who needed a master like Qui Gon who understood how to teach him, who was older and wiser. Instead, Anakin was stuck with Obi Wan, and Obi Wan was stuck with Anakin. 

Well, they’ll simply have to do their best, and that would have to suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to add a scene between Qui Gon and Obi Wan, because I feel like they really needed that. I know that not having it adds to some of Obi Wan's resentment towards Anakin, but I'm changing somethings anyway... so... why not. I didn't want Obi Wan to think Qui Gon didn't like him. And there is obviously some stuff that was still unsaid, and Qui Gon probably thought he would have time to tell him, but... well he died. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing this kind of expecting that you've watched the movies so if there are things not mentioned, then well, the movies will fill you in.
> 
> So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready, but just fyi, it's probably gonna follow along with the comics and stuff (like their adventures), but I might not actually write it and just mention parts so, if you're lost, that why. 
> 
> I might just do one chapter for it, because I want to get to Clone Wars pretty soon. 
> 
> Okay, good reading :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So this time, anything recognizable is from the comics. 3 scenes are from the comics (Illum, Kasakar and Krayn) I just changed some things - so those reference the comics directly. The rest I took from lore or made up :D

When Anakin meditates, he goes to a different plane of existence. A world that is so dark, the lights from the stars shine so brightly. His physical form disappears, and his spirit roams as a mass of red and black and blue. In this place he can see everything. The entire galaxy and beyond is laid before him, his reach is infinite. It was just him, and all the energy in the universe. The focus would be both inwards and outwards — he could be looking down on all of it, yet also crushed by the weight of it. It would take him years to balance himself; to be able to focus and seek out individual life forms in the overwhelming presence of the force.

For the Sith, the way to understanding is through power, while the Jedi gain power through understanding. But Anakin understood, and he had power. Why should one lead to the other for him when the Force grants him both.

—

Illum was beautiful; a stark opposite to Tatooine if there ever was one. An icy paradise that housed the treasures of force users. Kyber crystals.

Obi Wan brought Anakin there for the first time to find his own crystal, a quest every Jedi went on. He would be confronted with visions, dark and light in his journey to find his kyber.

Anakin was not daunted by the task. He confidently went inside the icy cavern, ready to spend hours, days, weeks inside, until he emerged with his saber’s core.

As he walked, guided by the Force, he saw an image of himself, as a slave, playing with spare parts like he used to do on slow days in Watto’s shop. When a part landed by his feet, he looked down to see blood dripping from his shoes. A loud scream tore his attention. It was his mother.

"Mother!" Anakin cried out as he saw a large beast grabbing her, pulling her away. Anakin willed the Force to release her, and in a gust of power, the beast disappeared and his mother was freed. But she was not well.

"Ani…" she called out weakly.

"Mother." he knelt next to her, holding her to him.

"Oh my sweet Ani, I’ve missed you so much." She brought her hand up to his cheek, caressing him softly.

"I’ve missed you too mom." He said weakly, tears gathering in his eyes as he craddled her to him.

"I love…. I love…" his mother evaporated in his arms, and Anakin was clinging nothing but air.

"Little fool…" a voice called out from the shadows. "You’re weak. Too weak to save her."

Maul rose from the shadows, his dual bladed saber in his hands. Anakin tried to blast the Zabrak with the force, but could not concentrate after seeing his mother vanish so suddenly.

"Give in boy. Give in to your anger and your fear. Maybe then you’ll be strong enough."

Maul attacked, and Anakin drew his own saber from the force, a blue blade clashing against the red.

"Embrace your anger, it gives you power, it gives you focus."

"You’re not real! None of this is real! You’re just a vision. And I can make you disappear."

The Zabrak vanished, but Anakin still felt him in the shadows.

"I’ve been looking for you." Obi Wan’s voice rang out through the cave. The boy looked up.

"Are you real?"

"Yes, I’m real." Obi Wan said kindly, kneeling down next to his padawan. "What’s this?" he asked at the saber in Anakin’s hands.

Anakin looked down. It was the saber he had called when confronting Maul. "I must have made it in a trance."

"You do your best when you allow your instincts to take over young one. The Force is always with you."

They shared a smile, and then Obi Wan’s communicator beeped. "Ahh, even here, duty calls. Come along my young padawan. We have a mission on Coruscant."

The Master and Padawan exited the cave together, greeted by Illum's setting sun.

—

Obi Wan was worried, but Anakin didn’t really care. He knew he drew on his anger to kill Krayn, but it wasn’t something Anakin focused on. Instead, he focused on how glad he was he killed the slaver. He brought justice to the slaves by killing one of the most dangerous slavers in the outerrim.

He asked the Force for guidance, and the force responded. Use it, the force sang, let it give you strength, purpose. 

He saw his anger, he saw his passion and knew them for what they were in that moment. They would give him justice. Justice for the parents who lost their children. For the children torn from their families. For the wives and daughters, husbands and sons, who faced unimaginable cruelty at Krayn and his men.

But Anakin was not deaf to the force in his bloodlust. Qui Gon’s voice rang through the force; of approval, but caution. Be wise, my young child, the Force sang to him.

And so Anakin killed Krayn, but allowed his Master to arrest the rest of the filth.

—

The Chancellor and Anakin secluded themselves in a booth at Club Kasakar, they hoods obscuring their face so none would recognize them. The club was filled with criminals and scum (never mind that some were Senators), it wouldn’t do for them to be noticed. Or so the Shadow told him.

Anakin never told the Chancellor he could see his Shadow, despite wanting to ask how Palpatine hides himself so well from others. It’s as though the shadow hides all the depth. It’s dark, but no one would ever discover how vast its power was until it decided to strike. It would take years for Anakin to discover this knowledge from a Sith holocron. To understand that the shadow can disguise many things in the dark.

Anakin liked the Shadow. He was generous: always giving Anakin advice and offering to help him whenever he could, though Anakin tried not to accept such kindness knowing he could do nothing to reciprocate. The Shadow was patient with him, never frustrated when Anakin didn’t understand something, unlike Obi Wan who sometimes got headaches from trying to teach his padawan. The Shadow was forgiving; when Anakin said something wrong or that seemed to offend him, the Chancellor was quick to reassure him that he knew no harm was meant. Unlike the Jedi Council, who seemed to think every action Anakin took was a direct insult to their precious Code. The Shadow was clever and wise and he seemed to always win arguments against others. Anakin saw the Chancellor talk circles around other senators and even Jedi; he had the right words for everything.

That day, at Club Kasakar, the Shadow taught Anakin much about the government, about the injustices and corruption within the Senate. And while Anakin knew the Shadow was wise and clever, it seemed not even he could fix a broken system.

Well, at least not without a little help.

And so Anakin broke the rules, knowing it was what the Shadow wanted.

—

Anakin liked the Shadow, respected and admired him. Just as he liked, respected and admired Obi Wan, despite the occasional tension in their relationship.

But he trusted neither completely.

His faith, his complete trust was only to the Force.

—

"Turn off the holo Anakin." Obi Wan said for the final time. He would not repeat himself again.

"Wait! It’s almost over! Hera is about to find out about Baré second family! The confrontation is the best part!"

"You’ve already seen this episode! You don’t need to watch it again. Now turn it off, you still haven’t finished your reading for Master Xan's class tomorrow." Obi Wan cursed the day Anakin began watching holodramas, the boy was addicted. And he had no taste whatsoever. He watched the corniest shows. Obi Wan doubts he would mind half as much if the child actually watched something worth while. But no… Anakin wanted to watch Kit Armano find out he had ANOTHER long lost sibling.

"It’ll take me a minute to read, just let me finish this episode."

"That’s what you said an hour ago. Anakin, now or I’ll throw out the holo completely."

"Fine, I’ll just build a new one." he said nonchalantly. The boy had absolutely no respect!

"That’s it!" Obi Wan marched over and grabbed the holo, causing Anakin to cry out and tackle him to the ground.

"Anakin, stop being so uncivilized!" Obi Wan yelled as he wrestled Anakin for the holo. "OW! No biting!"

—

Obi Wan saw his Padawan sitting alone in the mess hall. It concerned him how Anakin was unable to make friends. He had approached the boy about it several times, but after an initial effort, it seemed Anakin was uninterested in becoming friends with his peers. Or being on friendly terms with anyone. His instructors have often come to Obi Wan informing him of Anakin being disrespectful whenever they attempted to help him. As though their help was beneath him. Obi Wan and the other Masters were becoming concerned about his student’s extreme arrogance. Perhaps it was unwise for him to be declared as the Chosen One, it seemed to only inflate the boy’s ego. He was resistant to any criticism; Obi Wan suspected it was due to some insecurity about his place in the order, but he was unsure.

Anakin had a lot of difficult integrating himself with the other students when he first arrived. It seemed it was unlikely to change without Obi Wan’s interference.

Perhaps some missions with another Master and Padawan pair may ease some tension. He should ask Master Yoda.

—

The council knew that Anakin snuck out at night. The temple was closed off from the rest of the planet, the initiates and younglings remained within the walls until they were chosen as padawans, only leaving on specific trips with supervision. But the council was not ignorant that the boy was a special case, and they recognized that for a child unused to being cooped up it would feel stifling. So they allowed him to sneak out at night, pretending to be none the wiser.

But Anakin had other goals. At first, he would sneak out to visit the seedy underbelly of Coruscant and see the racing and gambling dens that he was familiar with. It was comforting to him, something he recognized in a foreign planet.

It was a call from the force that led him to it. It took him a while to muster the courage to ask, but one day at the Temple Library he asked the uppity Master Nu what was behind the door. It was the holocron vault. None but council members were allowed inside. But the call was insatiable. He didn’t get far inside before being caught by a droid, one that was an expert on lightsaber forms. That incident made him stand before the council and apologize. He explained that his curiosity was too great, but since he broke the rules and attacked a security droid when he was asked to turn back, he was grounded. Double the meditation, double the chores, and suspended from classes, though Obi Wan required him to keep up with the readings, and he had to write a report for each class he missed. He said nothing to the council of the Force directing him towards the vault. Already they feared his power, it wouldn’t be a good idea to make them aware that the force wanted him to access a holocrons of the power of the Jedi and the Sith.

It took time before he could access the vaults. He had memorized the blue prints of the vent systems until he was able to find a small window to access. It had a jump that only a force sensitive could access, which made it easy for him.

Finally, when he made it into the vault, having dropped past the guard droids, it was like an orchestra singing through the force. All the holocrons with a different tune harmonizing. It would take years to learn them individually.

And so he did. For years, as Anakin lived in the temple, one night every couple weeks, when he was not on missions with Obi Wan, and when he was sure he would be alone, he would cloak himself and hide in the holocron vault. He would spend the night there, consuming the knowledge of ancient Jedi and Sith. He would allow the force to guide him to which holocron he should open, trusting the force to determine what knowledge he was ready for.

For years, Anakin grew, and Anakin learned.

—

Once upon a time, the Jedi were an open and inclusive organization. They used to focused on discovery and tolerance instead of restriction and closed mindedness. This was before the schism between the Jedi and the Sith; a time when the two were one and the same. When they had learned to balance both sides of the force, both light and dark — when they determined that balance came from the individual.

Anakin would grow to emulate these ancient Jedi that he dreamt about through the Force, and that he learned about through holocrons. He would value their power and knowledge of the Force, their skills and discoveries.

One day, Anakin hoped he would become a Master on the Council, and institute real change in the order. To return them to an inclusive organization, rather than the mechanical and judgmental order they currently followed.

One day, Anakin would be the greatest Jedi that ever lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Anakin to get into the Jedi holocron vault. It's really what he's always been after, he wanted to become a Master just so he could get access to the knowledge. I just felt like that wasn't something that he could wait for. The call from the force was too great so he was like, screw the rules, I'm going in. And if someone wants to nitpick about the security in the vault, I would like to point out the Cad Bane broke into it, so... yeah. Anakin, a genius, could definitely do it, especially if helped by the force. And this gives him something else to work towards. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the bonding moments with Obi Wan and Palpatine. :D 
> 
> Whether or not Palpatine has any real affection for Anakin is up for debate. I like to think that Palpatine was nurturing the bond and had some affection (it's not like become a Sith lord makes you devoid of love, if anything you feel emotions just as keenly but you use them to your advantage) But in the dark side of the force, you can hide true intentions, even from other dark siders (ie. dooku had no idea Palpatine didn't actually care about his fate)


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin fidgeted with the cuffs of his robes, pressing down invisible wrinkles. He moved to fix his hair before catching his Master’s smirk and straightened, clasping his arms behind his back.

"You seem a little on edge." Obi wan teased.

"Not at all." Anakin denied quickly, though a blush was forming.

"I haven’t felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks."

"WE?" Anakin choked an outraged gasp. "You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you. Remember?"

"Oh, yes…" Obi Wan chuckled, and Anakin released a small laugh as well, some of his tension easing away.

"You’re sweating." Obi Wan noticed, pointing out his padawan’s obvious jitters. "Relax! Take a deep breath."

"I haven’t seen her in ten years Master." Anakin said quietly, his anxiety spilling out. Obi Wan was amused by his Padawan’s nerves. Anakin was a ball of adolescent hormones and anxiety; most of the times it was an absolute headache to deal with, but on occasion, like now, when Anakin was about to see his childhood crush, it was hilarious to watch.

When the elevator doors opened, Master and Padawan were greeted by Ambassador Jar Jar Binks.

"Obi? Obi!" The Gungan excitedly welcomed the Jedi Knight, "Good to see yousa!"

Obi Wan, already feeling a headache coming on, kindly reciprocated.

"Senator Padme! Lookey lookey! Disa Jedi!" They were ushered inside the Senatorial suite as Senator Amidala and her escorts met them.

Both Jedi bowed in greeting, Obi Wan greeting his former charge courteously.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi." She turned to greet the tall Jedi behind him.

Anakin was love struck. He hid himself behind Obi Wan’s smaller form as he gazed at the woman before him. She was as beautiful as the day he last saw her. His dreams could not compare to her radiance in reality. Her soul radiated a light that drew his own near.

"Ani?" she was shocked, a part of him trembled at being recognized. "My goodness you’ve grown."

As courtesy dictated that he speak and not gawk at her like a schoolboy, he choked out the first thing in his head. "So have you," he stuttered, but realizing that didn’t make sense as she was as tall as the last time he saw her, he continued, "more beautiful, I mean." (Well now he wanted to die. Why was he so stupid? He could fix this.) "For a senator, I mean."

(Please stop.) He could feel Obi Wan laughing at him through the force. He tried to laugh to make it sound like a joke. He didn’t think it worked, but Padme giggled politely at his attempt at humor.

"Oh Ani, you’ll always be that little boy I met on Tatooine."

(This would be a really great time for him to die.)

Sensing his apprentices rising anxiety, which didn’t require the force as it was apparent by the blush turning his face red, Obi Wan shifted the conversation back to buisness.

"Our presence here will be invisible my lady, I can assure you."

The security guard cleared his throat as they took their seats in the Senator’s chambers. "I am Captain Typho of her Majesty’s security service. Queen Jamila has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you’re here Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator would admit." He glared pointedly at the Senator.

"I don’t need more security." Padme argued fiercely, "I need answers. I want to know who’s trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation." Padme looked disappointed at Obi Wan’s response.

"We will find out who’s trying to kill you Padme. I promise you." Anakin said, ignoring his Master answer. He wanted to assure Padme that he was on her side. For a moment, she looked hopeful at Anakin’s response, which made his heart beat a little faster. That feeling turned to agitation when Obi Wan interrupted.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Emphasizing Anakin’s youth in the presence of his crush and putting him in his place to remember to follow his lead had the opposite affect Obi Wan was hoping for.

Anakin took the unintended challenge, he bit out "I meant in the interest of protecting her, master, of course."

Padme began to look uncomfortable as Obi Wan reprimanded his student. "We will not go through with this exercise again Anakin." he said, referencing the many times Anakin ignored his orders, "And you will pay attention to my lead."

Anakin unwilling to relent, thinking of the times when his instincts were right compared to his master’s, countered. "Why?"

"What?" Obi Wan was astounded that Anakin would continue the argument, especially in front of others. Even JarJar, who had no grasp on social conventions, looked awkward at the scene playing out in front of him.

Anakin flushed. He too felt he had perhaps made the wrong move, but he’d gone too far to stop now. "Well, why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is the job for local security, not for Jedi. That would be overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." It’s really common sense, he wanted to yell. Stop making me seem like the idiot here, when you’re CLEARLY the idiot.

But Obi Wan was done with the conversation, and he was done with his Padawan’s disrespect. "We will do exactly as the council has instructed." He said firmly. "And you will learn your place, young one."

Knowing he had lost the argument and firmly embarrassed, Anakin looked down and closed off the bond with Obi Wan through the force. Any previous good humor they had in the elevator had vanished in that instant. He radiated resentment through the force, allowing Obi Wan to know that while the conversation was over, it was certainly not forgotten.

Padme, eager to alleviate some of the tension and leave, interrupted whatever else may have been said. "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat would be revealed. Now if you’ll excuse me," she said standing up, "I will retire."

As the Senator and her ladies left the room, Captain Typho escorted Master Kenobi to debrief the situation in it’s entirety and go over security measures, then left to the security room while Obi Wan scanned the perimeter.

Jar Jar was left with Anakin, who had immersed himself in the force, taking comfort in the gentle waves of energy to alleviate the embarrassment.

"Mesa bursting with happiness at seeing you again Ani." Jar Jar began happily.

"She hardly even recognized me Jar Jar." Anakin said broodily, as he stared off to where Padme had disappeared. He could still feel her presence through the force, mesmerized by the warmth of the light she emitted, unique compared to anyone else he’s every met. "I’ve thought about her everyday since we parted." he confessed softly. "But she’s forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy." Jar Jar said as Obi Wan approached them again. "Happier than Mesa seen her in a long long time."

"You’re focusing on the negative Anakin," Obi Wan said, hoping to reopen the connection with his Padawan, "be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us."

Anakin acknowledge the truth of the statement, knowing his insecurities at being embarrassed were what had begun to spin his thoughts negatively. However he was still unwilling to completely forgive his Master, knowing he was right and hating he was treated like a child.

Obi Wan, knowing he would make no progress at the moment, sighed. "Help me check the perimeter."

They excused themselves from Jar Jar, beginning their work on protecting the Senator.

—

Padme was exhausted. The day had been long and harrowing. Her hand shook slightly just at the thought of how she held Corde in her arms as she died. One of her most faithful friends. Padme pushed aside the grief. She didn’t have time to mourn. She didn’t have time for any of this; whoever was sending assassins clearly wanted to stop her from voting against the military creation bill. But Padme refused to be intimidated. She wanted to find out who was responsible, and luckily, she had an ally.

Anakin was very different from the boy she once knew on Tatooine. The child that had been full of youthful exuberance was growing up to be a man. A very awkward man, without any sense of good timing or social cues, it seemed, but one who meant well.

She and R2 found him as he was surveilling the balcony and front room.

He turned to her before she announced her presence, his eyes wide and his ears turning a lovely shade of pink. She smiled at his obvious crush. It seemed somethings hadn’t changed.

"Padme -- I mean, Senator Amidala." he greeted seriously, bowing.

Padme smiled, rolling her eyes at him playfully. "You can still call me Padme. We are friends, you and I."

"Are we?"

"Of course Ani."

"I’m sorry," his blush was more pronounced now, "it’s just, it’s been a long time. Ten years." As if she didn’t know. Time seemed to fly by though.

"I promised you once, Anakin, that no matter what, my caring for you would always remain." Refering to the night on the ship as they made their way to Corsuscant, when he gave her the Japor Snipet. She still had it locked in her jewelry box.

Anakin’s smile at her response was so bright, so blindingly happy that her breath was caught in her throat. This time it was her turn to blush, and she quickly looked down to compose herself, refusing to be distracted by a handsome face.

"I wanted to talk to you about the assassin." Anakin quickly sobered when she changed the subject to the attempts at her life. "I’m completely confident in yours and Obi Wan’s skills as Jedi to protect me. But I want to catch them."

"What would like me to do?"

"Just as you’ve been assigned, of course. But perhaps an unguarded target makes for an overconfident assassin."

"You want me to use you as bait?" Anakin questioned, unhappy with the direction of her plan.

"I just think it would be easier to catch them if they were unaware that I had any security, particularly Jedi protectors, watching me."

"I don’t like the sound of this. It puts you in too much risk."

"I’ll have R2 with me. He’ll have his sensors monitoring for any unusual activity." She persuaded.

"It would be safer if you at least had one of your handmaidens with you." Anakin tried to reason with her.

"I refuse to lose another one of my friends to an attack directed towards me. Anakin, please." Padme snapped, the grief she tried to suppress rising up. Corde’s face streaked with blood flashed in her head, and she felt her eyes well up, but she refused to let them fall.

Anakin took one of her hands that had clenched by her side and uncurled her fingers. Half moon indentations of her fingernails marked her palms.

He sighed, letting her hand drop. "R2 will warn us if there are any intruders. He’ll have all his exterior sensors on, and if anything moves in your room I will know and I will come running."

"Agreed." Padme said, grateful he had seen it her way. She was tired of looking over her shoulder; hopefully, this would end tonight. "I’ll retire now. Goodnight Anakin."

As she walked away, she heard a soft echo sighing "Goodnight Angel."

—

"You look tired," Obi Wan commented as he watched Anakin stare out the balcony.

"I don’t sleep well anymore."

"Because of your mother?" It was less of a question than a statement.

Anakin had been having the visions for the past few nights. Every night they became more and more clear. Visions of his mother crying, screaming. His Master’s warning and advice was to ignore the dreams as they can often be deceiving, and that the future is always in motion.

But Anakin had been ready to steal a ship and go to Tatooine to see for himself when they got the call that Senator Amidala’s ship was bombed.

Obi Wan sighed, "Dreams pass in time," he said again, yet Anakin remained unconvinced.

"I’d much rather dream about Padme." the Padawan muttered, as he returned inside.

Obi Wan did not try to hide that he was unhappy with the direction of his student’s thoughts. He reminded Anakin of his commitment to the Jedi order, but more importantly, the dangers of trusting a politician. Padme was a kind woman, of that he had no doubt, but she was a politician, and they were not to be trusted. Already he was worried about the relationship Anakin had with the Chancellor, one he was too late to stop.

Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi Wan’s lecturing. But before he could offer a rebuttal, the Force sent him a warning, and Anakin immediately dashed towards Padme’s room.

—

Anakin slashed the centipedes swiftly before freezing. Padme sat up startled and Obi Wan jumped out the window but all Anakin could think about was that Padme was in her nightgown. He was with Padme while she was wearing a nightgown. He was on the BED with Padme while she was in a nightgown!

His brain wasn’t working. He froze. What does he do? Where does he look?

Sabé entering and jumping on the bed to her mistress brought him back to the present.

When did Obi Wan jump out a window?

Kriff.

"Stay here." Anakin ran out the room and hoped that Padme didn’t notice the hitch in his voice.

—

Obi Wan along with Dorme and Captain Typho escorted Anakin and Padme from the shuttle to the hanger bay where they would leave for Naboo. 

Obi Wan had his misgivings on Anakin first solo mission. The boy was still too rash, arrogant, stubborn. His skill was unmatched, and he knew the ways of the force better than most masters. But Obi Wan was concerned with the boys emotional and spiritual connections to the force and to people. Despite Obi Wan’s efforts, Anakin was still an attached individual, and having his first mission be with Senator Amidala would not help matters. The boy’s obsession with her was not a well kept secret. Hopefully Anakin would rise to the challenge however. Obi Wan now could only hope that his young padawan would remember his lessons. 

Anakin and Obi Wan allowed the Senator to say her goodbyes to her escorts before doing the same. 

The master gave his padawan a few last minute reminders and instructions, which Anakin brushed off with an aggravated eye roll. 

As Anakin walked beside the young Senator, Obi Wan had a vague sense from the force. A signal that this moment, as he watched his padawan disappear in the crowd, was shatter point. 

“Oh I do wish he doesn’t do something foolish.” he muttered.

Captain Typho heard his mumbled doubts, chuckling quietly. “I’d be more concerned with her doing something.”

That didn’t make him feel any better. 

—

Anakin heard that women liked brooding men. While Obi-Wan has told him he’s moody, he has never been described as brooding. He was too prone to mood swings and while he was quick to anger, he was just as quick to laugh. Nevertheless, the next time Padme glanced his way, he threw her a smoldering look.

He didn’t think it worked because she stared at him bemused before looking away in confusion.

Anakin was sure he was going to die. Why was he so stupid?

—

Another dream came that night as they flew towards Naboo. Anakin started awake, his body trembling as his mother’s screams echoed in his head.

He should have gone back already. He should have saved her already. What was the point of being a Jedi if he couldn’t help the people that truly needed saving. He’s allowed Obi Wan and the Order to convince him it was not his duty, that they are keepers of peace and not law enforcement. But law enforcement never did anything about slavery, and what was the point of Republic laws if they didn’t apply to sleemo like Jabba and Watto.

Anakin resolved to go to Tatooine after this mission. Hopefully, Obi Wan would find the bounty hunter soon, and Anakin would be relieved of his duty in Naboo. Though his heart tore at his assignment with Padme ending, his mother needed him, and he refused to abandon her again. He didn’t care if Obi Wan forbid him or if they expel him from the Order. He was done serving the Order before the Force; before his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've made a lot of mistakes, I don't have a beta, but I'll come back at some point and fix up some of the grammar or plot holes :D

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars!!!!!! I love our dramatic trashbag Vader <3 This is another what if scenario.


End file.
